


Happy Birthday, Kya

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthdays, Coming Out, F/F, Young Love, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Lin is invited to Kya’s birthday party after they make a deal regarding a secret Kya possesses.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Happy Birthday, Kya

“I seriously hate birthdays!” Lin grumbled, looking around the schoolyard at everyone else who’d gotten an invitation to perfect little Sara Lee’s party except her.  
“If it makes you feel better I’m not going,” Kya shrugged, crumpling up the invitation, “ I don’t know why she bothered inviting me in the first place.”  
“What do you mean?” Lin asked, somewhat surprised by Kya’s irritated tone of voice.  
“It’s a long story, but she knows. She’s just rubbing salt in the wound at this point and I’m not going to make a bigger fool of myself by showing up to her stupid birthday party,” Kya insisted, kicking the ball of paper into the air and accidentally pegging someone in the back of the head. “Don’t make eye contact.”  
Stifling a laugh, Lin turned around with Kya in perfect synchronicity. “You’re lucky they didn’t notice us.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Kya grinned evilly, and the two young girls fled the schoolyard as quickly as possible just in case they were caught by the poor kid hit by the paper ball.  
— — —  
“So, Sarah Lee really made you mad, huh?” Lin asked, matching the older girl’s stride on their way back to air temple island.  
“Lin-“  
“I know, it’s a long story, but if she’s done something really bad I’ll break her knees for you,” the young earthbender insisted.  
“That’s why I’m not going to tell you,” Kya sighed, but her lips twitched into a small smile.  
“So it is something bad!” Lin deduced. “Come on Kya, tell me. Right now. I promise I won’t do anything about it. I’ll even pinkie promise even though I think those are dumb.”  
“Lin, tell you what,” Kya laughed, gently placing her hand over Lin’s extended pinky finger and tucking it back into her small fist. “We’ll talk about it more on my birthday. Deal?”  
“Deal,” Lin smiled, finding it hard not to focus on Kya’s hand fitting neatly over her own. “That’s like, two weeks from now right?”  
“Yep.”  
“Great! I’m going to make you the best present in the world,” Lin determined.  
“You don’t have to get me anything Lin, I just like having you around,” Kya promised, ignoring the part of her brain that told her to retract her hand, and instead interlocked her fingers with Lin’s.  
“I’m still gonna do it.”  
“I know,” Kya laughed.  
— — —  
Lin stood expectantly at the doorway holding a large gift that was clumsily wrapped. She smiled as Aang opened the door and ruffled her hair. “What’s up little boulder?”  
“Nothing much, Su can’t come cause she’s sick, so she’s pouting at home,” Lin explained, barely able to see over the top of the gift.  
“Here,” Bumi swooped in to take the gift from Lin but she was quick to stop him.  
“You have to be careful with it. It’s breakable and I made it myself so if it dies you die,” the young earthbender warned. Bumi swallowed tightly and proceeded with care.  
“Birthday girl, where are you?” Aang called, and Kya came around the corner with frosting on her face in places there shouldn’t be any. “Were you seriously trying to lick the frosting bowl clean?”  
“You said I couldn’t do it ‘cause it’s impossible! Especially since you’ve tried and failed, but guess what? I did it.” Kya smirked, placing her hands on her hips clearly proud of herself.  
“You have some in your hair,” Lin snickered, gesturing to the left side of her own head. Kya frowned and grabbed a towel before vigorously wiping off her hair and face. “There you go. Nice and clean.”  
“Thank you, I have solved my frosting problem,” Kya smirked, gesturing for Lin to head further inside.  
“Who else is coming?” Lin asked.  
“No one,” Kya admitted. “I didn’t want anything grand or exciting. Sometimes I like the simple things.”  
“Well, we can still have tons of fun even if it is just the two of us,” Lin decided.  
“Oh I know,” Kya grinned, and the two did indeed have quiet an assortment of fun, which mainly consisted of tormenting Tenzin and Bumi. But the best part of Kya’s birthday was Lin’s present. It was a carefully constructed glass sculpture of the southern watertribe. Kya couldn’t have been happier.  
“You are the absolute best, Lin!” She grinned from ear to ear and smothered the earthbender in a hug.  
“It’s the least I could do for you, you deserve it,” Lin insisted.  
— — —  
That birthday memory was something Kya never forgot, and she cherished that sculpture. It went anywhere she did, and it came full circle when Kya moved in with Lin.  
“You still have this?” Lin asked, completely amazed by how new it still looked.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I? It was the best gift I ever got,” Kya smiled warmly. “Aside from you.”  
So yes, while Lin hated birthdays she didn’t hate Kya’s birthday. That was always a special time for both of them. And the little glass sculpture always sat on the mantle of the house for all to see. But most importantly, it was a small piece of their shared childhood back when everything was innocent and easy.  
“I can’t believe you made me go to your birthday party to confess to me that you liked girls,” Lin snorted.  
“Oh shut up,” Kya rolled her eyes. “I was young and stupid.”  
“We both were.” Lin decided, sparing Kya any more embarrassment.


End file.
